Lullaby
by HarukaEndou
Summary: The sound of Aomine's heartbeat resonated through his whole body and Kise found out something. His lover's heartbeat was the best lullaby./ Rated M for mature content.


Here comes a one shot I started writing while I was working on I hate waiting for you. I hope you will like it :)

Thanks a lot to my beta. I love you, dear.

Lullaby

"Kise-kun!" The photographer shouted and Kise focused on his work. He couldn't afford to slack off right now. Not when this job was important. Not that he cared. "Look here, yes, like that!"

A camera flash made Kise's eyes lose the ability to see for a while, but he kept quiet. He was a twenty-four years old model that was a professional. There was no way that a flash could be a problem for him. So Kise curled his lips in a smile and changed his position according to the photographer's instructions.

A new blinding light and Kise was cursing himself.

I should have gone pro, instead of sticking with this job…

His mind went back five years ago to the day after his last Winter Cup match. He was standing in a corner with Momoi, discussing some stupid topic again when a tall man in a suit approached him. A scout for the national team. They wanted Kise Ryouta and the rest of the Miracles to be a part of the team that would represent Japan. However, Kise had declined the offer, saying something lame like 'I want to continue my modeling career.' Fuck him for being stupid. He just had to ruin his fucking future!

Everyone else had agreed. Midorima had been reluctant at first muttering about how he wanted to study medicine but then Takao had managed to convince him to join the national team alongside him. The situation with Murasakibara and Himuro was had bee similar. Akashi hadn't even wavered when he said a simple 'yes'. Aomine had been the easiest one to convince since he hadn't needed much time to say 'hell, yeah.' Kagami and Kuroko had just smiled at each other, and then had nodded.

Only Kise, being the most stupid one of them, had decided to quit basketball for the sake of his family's wishes. Now he regretted his decision. Every single day he woke up aching to play, to move. He wanted to be on the same team with everyone else and win games with them. But no, his mother's word was absolute.

_**I am twenty-four for fuck's sake!**_

What actually had been stopping him from quitting modeling and going back to basketball in the past few years was that no one from the Miracles ever bothered to ask him to go back. Sure, they met each other whenever possible. Kise had even gone to a few matches. Not that the opponent team stood any chanceagainst the Miracles and the three other players. And every single time Kise was watching from the benches, he wanted to go down there and change in the same uniform.

_**Maybe they don't want me back…**_

"We are done!" The blond model smiled at his assistant and walked over to the chair to sit for a second. Staying in one place for an hour was tiring in its own way. "Kise-kun was amazing as always!" Commented the photographer and smiled brightly. "Thank you for the hard work!"

And with that it was finally over.

Kise leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He was tired as hell from working until late for the last few days but he would never admit it.

His phone buzzed and Kise took it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" He asked and then took the glass with water in front of him.

"Oi, idiot!" The blond's lips curled in a smile upon hearing Aomine's voice."It was about high time you picked up!"

Kise frowned playfully and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early in the afternoon.

"I have work, Aominecchi, you know that," he reminded his old friend and gathered his things as fast as possible before someone could even think of talking to him to invite him out.

The dark haired man grunted in response and Kise could hear the sound of a number of bouncing balls in the background.

_**I want to play…**_

"Anyway… I have something to ask you…wait a second." Aomine gave someone quick instructions where to find some bandages. "I will finish in half an hour, how about we meet at my place and watch the NBA match tonight?"

Kise carefully made his way out of the studio, ignoring everyone who tried to stop him. He had done all of his work and he wanted to go home. Now.

"Hmmm, I have an assignment first thing in the morning tomorrow…" the blond muttered and pushed the elevator's button. "Why don't you come to my place? I will cook you something for dinner."

Aomine chuckled. Kise's cooking was all he needed after a long and tiring practice.

"Ok, I will be there in an hour. Gottta go, Akashi is watching me. See you there." The line went dead and Kise smiled.

His boyfriend, and yes, Aomine Daiki was his fucking boyfriend for two years now, was one of the few things that Kise held dear. And he had no intention of letting him go any time soon.

* * *

Kise shut the door to his apartment and threw his heavy coat on the couch. He slid the leather gloves off his hands and rubbed them together, hoping for some warmth. He was freezing despite the scarf and the warm clothes.

That damn winter. He hated it.

But what he hated more was right in front of his eyes as he turned around to find the remote for the air conditioner.

His mother was sitting on the sofa with a deep frown on her face and anger in her eyes. Immediately, Kise knew something bad was about to happen.

The model wanted to groan but suddenly all thoughts left his mind. He hated fighting with his mother. And it was not because Kise felt guilty when he was upsetting her. No, he was way beyond caring about his mother being upset since she was doing literally everything to make his life a living hell.

"What are you doing here, mother?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

Kise had no intention of forgiving his mother for tearing him away from the sport he loved so much. He hated her, yes hated, because she was never there; not when he was hospitalized at the age of four after being hit by a car, not when he had injured severely his knee in his first year in High school…. Not to mention that whenever Kise had a bad dream while he was young, she would scold him for being stupid and send him back to his dark room. And to add up to all of this, she had not gone to a single match to see her son play. All this woman cared about was the fame Kise had because of his career.

"I came to check on you," she bit back and threw a small wooden frame towards her son who caught it with ease. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a photo of him and Aomine standing outside the latter's house with huge smiles on their faces. It was clear from the way Aomine had put his hand around the blond that the two of them were more than friends. "Do you have something to tell me, Ryouta?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Kise clenched his fists as he set the photo down on the table carefully. His whole body shook with anger.

"How dare you, coming to my house and touching my things?" He asked lowly in a voice that was foreign to everyone who knew his bright side. "It is none of your business who I hang out with, who I date or what I do." He hadn't told his mother about his relationship with Aomine for a couple of reasons. Firstly, she had never really liked the guy since Aomine would often become the reason why Kise would forget about shoots and work. Secondly, his mother would never approve of the fact that her son was a gay. And yes, no matter how embarrassing it was, Kise Ryouta was a gay. He was head over heels with Aomine.

The woman stood up and walked dangerously close to her son, looking him straight in the eye. "You will end whatever relationship you have with that… that trash. You hear me, Ryouta?"

Kise snapped at that. "Watch your words! You don't even know him!"

His mother stepped closer, her eyes never leaving his. "This is disgusting, Ryouta. Not normal. You will leave him immediately."

Kise paled at her words and took a step back. His blood froze in his veins as he tried to fight back his panic.

_**Leave Aominecchi? No…**_

"I won't," he whispered and his face became serious. Kise's mother narrowed her eyes and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Tell me that you are joking!" she shouted and took the photo from the table to shove it in Kise's face. "This…" she pointed to the two smiling boys. "This could never go public, Ryouta! Do you have any idea how this would ruin you career?"

And with those words she sent the photo across the room where it hit the wall and the glass shattered in the same way Kise's heart did as he watched the frame fall on the ground. His most precious memory…

"You didn't," he said quietly, unable to avert his eyes away from the broken frame. "You didn't," Kise repeated. Then his stormy honey eyes shot to his mother.

"How dare you!" the model shouted and clenched his hands to fight back the urge to hit his own mother. "Coming into my house after everything you did to ruin my fucking life?! It is none of your concern if I date Aominecchi!" He took a deep breath, unable to control his anger.

_Slap._

His cheek was burning. His heart was racing. His mind was blank.

He had just gotten slapped.

Never in his twenty-four years had Kise been slapped by his mother. Sure, she wasn't perfect since she was never there to be anything else beside non-existent but she had never ever, not even once, hit him.

"If anyone finds out that you are a gay," she spat and took a step back. " You career would be destroyed. Your whole life would be ruined." The mutter was almost inaudible but Kise heard it.

"Ruined?" the blond whispered with a small chuckle. He felt strangely calm an empty. "You ruined it when you forced me to be a model instead of a basketball player."

There was a long silence after that but Kise couldn't stop staring at the broken photo frame. His vision was blurry.

"Get out," Kise mumbled and walked to his most precious memory. "I will quit the agency tomorrow. Don't bother trying to contact me."

His mother opened his mouth in order to speak but the furious look on her son's face stopped her. She just took her expensive bag and walked out of the apartment without another word.

**_Disgusting. Not normal._**

Kise tried to pick up the broken pieces of glass from the frame but the sharp edge cut through his soft pale hand and crimson blood quickly covered his entire palm.

_**Ah, shit…**_

Kise sat down and let his hand rest on the ground while his head fell back against the wall, his eyes closed.

_**Disgusting. Not normal.**_

Yeah, he was. Because he should have left this hell long ago.

_**Disgusting. Not normal.**_

He was disgustingly weak. But one thing about him was right. His love for Aomine was way too pure to be called disgusting.

* * *

When Aomine arrived at his boyfriend's apartment, he was surprised to find out that the door was opened. It was very unlike Kise to leave it that way. Worry filled up his heart as Aomine inched closer to the door and cracked it open a little bit more only to hear quiet sobs coming from inside. Immediately, Aomine went in and closed the door, not forgetting to lock it before he dropped his bag and ran to the living room. The first thing he noticed was that Kise was sitting on the ground with something pressed to his chest while an impressive amount of blood covered his white T-shirt.

"Kise!" He called and rushed to his boyfriend only to find out that the thing in his hands was an old photo of the two of them. A special photo. "What happened?" He asked quietly while brushing a few strands of hair away from the blond's beautiful face. The model looked slowly up as if he had just realized that the other boy was there and offered a smile that had nothing happy about it.

"Aominecchi…" he whispered and leaned to his boyfriend, burring his face in the other's shoulder. Another quiet sob made his way out of the blond's lungs. "I'm so sorry.''

The dark haired boy pressed his boyfriend closer, rubbing gently his neck to calm him down. He looked at the broken photo frame that was lying next to them now, and frowned. Aomine knew how precious the photo was to Kise, it was taken the day the dark haired's parents had given their blessing for the relationship between them despite all the rumors that came afterwards. So, naturally, Kise treasured this memory more than anything else no matter that Aomine found it strange. And now that photo was partly covered by Kise's blood (which made Aomine feel nauseous) and the frame was obviously shattered after colliding with the wall.

Someone had thrown it.

It wasn't that hard for Aomine to figure out who had done it. His frown deepened. Kise was still sobbing on his shoulder trying his best to be quiet and keep his bleeding hand away.

''I am sorry'' the blond repeated and Aomine pushed him back enough to be able to see his flushed wet face. A gentle smile appeared on the taller's face and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the model's forehead. Kise's heart sank at that.

'' It is okay, don't cry,'' Aomine whispered and wiped the tears away slowly. Kise nodded and closed his eyes, fighting back the urge to fucking cry.'' Now tell me what happened,'' Aomine begged once Kise was calm enough to form a coherent sentence longer than three words.

''She was here when I got home and confronted me about our relationship.'' Hearing those words made Aomine angry. That pathetic excuse of a mother had no damn right to upset her own son in that way. ''Then she threw the photo and started babbling how it would ruin my modeling career if anyone found out.'' Kise chuckled with less than none amusement and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's shoulder.'' The funniest part is that she cares only for that stupid career...''

Aomine said nothing but kept on rubbing Kise's back in a comforting manner. He really needed to have a word with that stupid woman.

The blond model pulled away and locked his gaze with Aomine's whose eyes widened upon seeing the determined look on his boyfriend's face. An expression he hadn't seen in a long while.

_**Could it be...?**_

'' Aominecchi...'' Kise bit his lips uncertain of how to continue.'' I will quit my modeling job tomorrow.'

_Thump._

'' And do what afterwards?'' Aomine asked with a heart full of hope.

The blond smiled, this time a real, genuine smile that made the other stare. It had been so long since the last smile of this kind. Aomine reached out and cupped the flushed cheek.

_**How warm...**_

''What will you do, Kise?'' he repeater, eager to hear the answer because damn him, but his heart was suffocating him. It was beating so fast and hard that it worried Aomine. Maybe Kise was able to hear its rhythm?

The blond took Aomine's hands, ignoring the pain in his palm. Then he inched closer to his boyfriend's face.

'' I want to play with you again,'' Kise breathed out and squeezed Aomine's fingers gently.'' I want to play with all of you.''

Even though Aomine had expected this, it made his heart skip a beat . If it hadn't been for Akashi who had banned Aomine from ever asking Kise to go back to basketball, he would have already dragged the blond back on the court and personally dressed him in the uniform of Japan's national team afterwards. Regardless of what his stupid mother's opinion was.

Now, Aomine's heart was full of joy.

''You kept me waiting for so long'' he scolded Kise in a soft voice and pulled him closer for a chaste kiss. A slight flinch reminded him that the other was still bleeding. Amine pulled away and picked Kise up with ease.'' Let's get your hand taken care of and then we will celebrate.''

Kise grinned and rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling happier than ever now that he was free.

* * *

''So..." Aomine started while carefully cleaning the cuts on the blond's palm. He wasn't a pro but Midorima had taught him the basic things about some stuff." How long have you wanted to go back to basketball?"

They had always been close… even back in Middle school there was something different in the way Aomine and Kise interacted. None of them ever dared to start a discussion on an intimate topic like feelings but both had known that the other was there whenever needed. However, Kise had never, not even once, shared that not playing basketball was painful. And Aomine had never dared to ask.

Kise looked away from the blood as he felt his head started spinning. Oh, he hated blood.

"For a while now." He said quietly and clenched his free hand. It hurt. "AH! Be more careful, Aominecchi!" The dark haired man smirked and tried his best to make his movements gentler. "I wasn't sure that all of you wanted me back, that's why I never said anything."

Aomine was silent for a long moment, concentrating completely on taking care of the injury. Hell, he had been desperate to get Kise back. He had prayed that they would play again.

"I want you as my team mate again, moron, " He whispered and tied the bandages skillfully. Then he just sat down between Kise's legs and placed his head on the blonde's thigh. "I hate seeing how you watch us play but never come to us, never ask for one on one." Aomine admitted and closed his eyes with a content smile. "I am happy that you finally made that decision."

Kise smiled down at him and ran his fingers through the navy locks of hair.

"Then kiss me," he pleaded softly and tilted Aomine's chin up. The dark haired man took the invitation and reached up to plant his lips gently upon the other's.

Both of them sighed.

What started out as a chaste kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance. Kise's hands gripped Aomine's shoulders for support while the blond's mouth opened and let the other's tongue slip inside.

The blond's chin was gripped soon after, but Kise didn't fight back as Aomine took complete control over the kiss and his body.

_**Aominecchi….**_

The taller boy let his hands slide down Kise's sides and the blue T-shirt Aomine had made him change into was lifted until it revealed the model's nicely shaped abdominal muscles. The taller male had never admitted it out loud but he was intoxicated by the way Kise's body felt under his impatient fingers. Even without big boobs, the model's chest was soft and it felt so good to touch his skin, to kiss him. Not to mention that the smell that was purely Kise was doing all sort of funny things to Aomine's mind.

The tanned man moaned quietly and tugged off the annoying piece of garment before throwing it somewhere on the bathroom's floor.

_**Damn it…**_

He took in Kise's flushed face, his unfocused eyes and slightly parted lips that were swollen by the rough kiss. Damn it, that idiot was surely worthy of the title the best looking guy of the year in whole Japan. Kise smiled as he saw his boyfriend stare. He wasn't dumb to be oblivious to the fact that he was beyond good looking and honestly, Kise had nothing against Aomine's staring. Actually it made him happy that his boyfriend was enjoying what he owned.

"Like what you see, Aominecchi?" Teased the blond and slowly slid his bandaged hand down his toned body. Even after five years without much physical exercises, Kise had somehow managed to keep his form.

Aomine gulped and nodded slowly before reaching out to stop Kise's fingers once they had reached the belt of his trousers.

"Kise…" he breathed out and stood up. It didn't take much effort to pick up the blond since Kise weighted less than one could imagine. "Sometimes you play with fire too much, moron."

The model didn't say anything. He only smiled and closed his eyes, allowing Aomine to carry him to the bedroom. His head hurt from the crying, his hand was throbbing with pain and he was almost sure that the bandages were nearly soaked in blood, but Kise couldn't care less. He was beyond happy now that he had finally freed himself.

Aomine dropped him down the bed with a motion that had nothing graceful about it. But Kise didn't complain as he watched the other undress himself slowly with hunger burning in his eyes.

_**Ah, I feel like I am about to be eaten…**_

It fascinated him that Aomine in bed mirrored exactly the Aomine on court; never quite gentle, always wild and mesmerizing. Beautiful.

The shirt was dropped on the floor, followed by the jeans, then the socks and finally the boxers came off, revealing his proud erection. Kise wet his lips and struggled to sit up. Aomine's eyes narrowed upon seeing the hunger, written on the model's face. His cock twitched, impatient to feel some, any friction.

"Like what you see, Kise?" Aomine repeated Kise's words and smirked. The other boy ran his skillful tongue over his lower lip and nodded. "Then come here."

Kise didn't need to be told twice to follow the instructions like a puppy. He got off the bed and knelt in front of Aomine,. Pushing him back until the latter sat down on the mattress. The dark skinned boy watched quietly as the blond placed his palm on the inner thighs and with a smile lowered his head to Aomine's member.

His breath hitched at the first lick and Aomine's body shuddered from the intense pleasure. His head fell back and his right hand flew to Kise's blond hair.

"Ryouta…" Mumbled Aomine and closed his eyes, another lustful moan leaving his parted lips.

Kise smiled and took a hold of the member's base before taking the whole shaft in his mouth. At this, Aomine's body jerked. His breath stopped coming out for a few seconds.

_**Good… too good. Addicting.**_

The hand in his hair tightened and Kise closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Aomine's pulsing veins against his tongue. Initially, the blond had been reserved about the idea of sucking his boyfriend but after the first couple of times, Kise had come to the realization that this, his mouth, had the ability to make Aomine's mind go insane. The blond was addicted to the soft whimpering sounds that came out of the taller boy's mouth.

Kise relaxed his throat and took in as much of Aomine's member inside, holding like this for as long as possible before his lungs reached their limits to holding the oxygen in.

Aomine's eyes snapped opened as he felt Kise suck hard and his whole body tensed.

_**It is so warm… so good… Ryouta…**_

The tanned boy gripped Kise's hair and stopped his actions, pulling him away from his groin. No, he didn't want to reach his orgasm like that.

The model's eyes were clouded with lust; his lids were lowered as if Kise was barely keeping himself on the edge of sanity. His cheeks were flushed.

"Daiki…" he called out in a low voice that sent shivers down Aomine's spine.

The power forward pulled Kise on the bed and with one swift movement, that annoyingly tight jeans were gone along with the boxers that restricted Kise's apparent arousal.

Aomine's hands were impatient as they searched, touched, explored and memorized Kise's body while their lips were moving frantically against each other.

A soft moan left Kise's mouth when Aomine took a hold of the blond's arousal and pumped it skillfully.

"Ah…'eed…damn I… Daiki!" Kise let his voice out and his back arched off the bed when the other man teased the slit with a mischievous smile. "N-no…s..op…Ngh…."

His head trashed to the side, his face flushed a brilliant shade of red. All of Kise's sanity was completely crashed, wiped away, thrown aside, leaving nothing but hot burning passion behind.

The model had had girlfriends long before Aomine had entered his life as a lover, but never in all his relationships had Kise felt this good with someone else. No one had managed to make his mind blank and his body become so responsive and sensitive.

And there he was, lying under Aomine's toned body, already naked and aroused beyond believe. And the tanned man hadn't even begun his ministrations.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kise wondered if he was going to be able to take it without dying from the tons of pleasure.

"Hey…" called Aomine and gripped Kise's member tightly to get the blond's attention. "Look at me"

Somehow, Kise managed to realize what he was asked for and turned his head towards Aomine, trying his best to focus on those honey eyes. His lips were still parted, letting out short breaths, pants and occasional moans. His mouth went dry as he saw the emotions in Aomine's eyes.

_**I love you.**_

Kise's eyes watered and he nodded weakly, telling him that he had understood.

_**I love you too.**_

Aomine let go of Kise's cock and moved his big hand up to cup the blond's cheek. Then he placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"I need you," he whispered not at all ashamed to admit it. Aomine needed Kise as much as he needed air. If not more.

The blond man closed his eyes with an almost invisible smile and he lifted his hands above his head, surrendering. Then he arched his beautiful body in an invitation.

A big hand took a hold of Kise's wrists and his thighs were spread. Without breaking eye contact, Aomine wrapped the model's legs around his waist and pulled back a little.

The power forward's eyes softened and he bent his head down to kiss Kise's shoulder as an apology. He had no patience left to prepare Kise. Not with his body screaming and begging for the blond man. Not to mention that the lube was in his apartment, across the town.

Then a sharp pain went through the model's whole body.

Kise shut his eyes tightly, fighting back the choked sobs and the stinging tears. His body froze and tensed at the sudden intrusion but he didn't complain as Aomine released his grip on the pale hands and interwined his fingers with Kise's.

"I am sorry…" Aomine whispered next to the blond's ear and buried his face in those silky blond locks.

_**He smells so good…**_

Little by little Kise relaxed and the pain turned in something almost bearable.

His fingers tightened around Aomine's.

"Move…" he spoke out and braced himself for the powerful trust that was about to follow.

Surprisingly, Aomine used his free hand do hold Kise's hip and then he slowly pulled back until only the tip of his member was left inside. The breath on the model's ear hitched in unison with his.

Aomine raised his head and focused his eyes on his boyfriend's face.

"I love you…" He muttered and trust back in with a all the gentleness he could gather in his body.

Kise screamed. His prostate was hit dead on; his heart stopped beating because of the feeling that invaded it. His back arched and his honey eyes shut tightly.

If he hadn't known any better, Aomine would have thought that Kise was in pain. But the way the model's body clenched painfully around his, it was clear that the scream was from pure pleasure. He smirked and repeated the action every time going a little faster and harder than the previous one.

By the time Aomine was moving like a wild storm, Kise was nothing more than a whimpering mess.

"Fuck, Ryouta…" mumbled Aomine and released his body, pulling out.

Kise opened his clouded eyes and tried to protest weakly but he was interrupted. Aomine gripped his hips and turned him around, efficiently making him stand on his hands and knees. Not that Kise's legs were going to hold on for a long time.

The blond man gripped the sheets and bit his lip as he felt his boyfriend move around and prepare for the next intrusion.

Aomine sneaked his hands around Kise and pulled his upper body up, pressing it against his bare chest and in one swift motion; he was inside that warm body again.

Both of them groaned.

Kise shuddered and gripped Aomine's hands for support as the other started moving; this time it was more animistic and less gentle.

"D-dai…" the model tried to say, but the forceful trusts cut his words. "Ah…''

Kise tried to cover his mouth in order to stop the lewd sounds but Aomine locked him in place and sank his teeth in his shoulder to muffle a groan. The power forward was sure there was going to be a mark in the morning, but he couldn't care less.

Kise shuddered and if it hadn't been for Aomine holding him, he would had collapsed on the bed, rendered of all strength.

_**Close…**_

He was so close. Just another few trusts and he would be done for. Especially if Aomine kept on hitting his prostate.

The tanned man smirked and pressed his face to Kise's neck. Then he let his right hand slide down and grabbed the blond's cock, stroking it in time with the unrestrained trusts.

Kise's body felt like jelly and he threw his head back against Aomine's shoulder, finally giving up on trying to keep his voice down.

"Argh! D-daik….Ah, mphf, Daiki!" The sounds that were leaving his mouth spurred Aomine on. He pulled almost out and then slammed back in. Kise fell forward at the force of this trust and landed face first on the bed with Aomine following him.

The tanned man balanced his weight on his left arm, worried that he might crush his lover, and reached out to hold Kise's right hand.

"Ryouta…" that seemed to be the only thing that was left in his mind as Aomine pounded into the blond over and over again, barely registering that Kise was fucking screaming.

Begging for more.

Kise buried his face in the pillow and let Aomine trail a path of soft kisses along the back of his neck. The blond's fingers tighten.

"I am close…" whispered Aomine, a knot already forming in his lower abdomen. "Ah, Ryouta…"

All Kise could do was bite his lips and try as hard as possible to keep his impending orgasm away. No, he had to hold back, to wait for Aomine. He had always waited for him.

"Daiki," the blond whispered and turned his head aside to look at his lover. "I love you…"

That was all Aomine needed. He slammed in, gripped Kise's hand harder and his whole body trembled. A shout and a deep moan blended together. The blond fell over the edge at the same time, his back arched as he released all over the silky sheets not really caring about them. All he could focus on was the mind numbing pleasure that tore him apart.

It felt like his whole being was shattered like a broken glass but instead of the pain of being broken, Kise was feeling immense pleasure run through his veins.

It was a long while before Aomine found the strength to move. Or actually fall down next to Kise's still trembling body. The tanned man covered hisface with his hand and tried to catch his breath.

"You okay, Kise?" he asked and shifted to lay on his side so that he could caress the silky blond locks easily. Kise still had his face buried into the pillow.

A soft grunt was all he got as a response before the model turned his head towards him with a dazed expression.

"I…" he tried but the words seemed to be stuck in this throat.

Aomine laughed shamelessly and gathered his lover's body in his arms before pulling him close in a warm embrace. The tanned man pressed Kise's back against his chest and sneaked his arms around his torso to hold him.

"I get it," He assured the blond and kissed the side of his neck. "You must be tired."

A nod was all Kise could manage. He felt heat rise to his face at the feeling of Aomine's hot semen leaking out of his bruised body. Oh, he did not want to imagine how much it would hurt the following day.

"Sleep, idiot," Aomine urged and pulled the covers over both of them." I will be here when you wake up."

Kise tilted his head back and looked at him with intense eyes. Aomine lost all of his abilities to speak at the sight of the vulnerability. He could break him, snap him in two, discard him, and hurt him so bad that Kise would never be able to recover. Yet, all he wanted to do was hug him close and protect him from any danger that was about to come.

_**He is like a child.**_

Although Kise was nearly as tall as he was and despite the fact they were the same age, Aomine had the feeling that the blond needed him. It wasn't like Kise was weak, because he wasn't. He was the strongest person Aomine had ever known, but somewhere deep inside Kise needed his support and protection. Because no matter how physically strong he was, his heart was fragile.

Aomine pulled him even closer and made sure that Kise's body was covered properly.

"I will be here," He muttered again and kissed the blond's forehead. "I will never leave you, Ryouta"

Kise nodded and turned around to press his face in the crook of his neck

The sound of Aomine's heartbeat resonated through his whole body and Kise found out something. His lover's heartbeat was the best lullaby.


End file.
